Thylacine
| othern = Tasmanian tiger Tasmanian wolf Marsupial wolf Nannup tiger (in western Australia)G. M. Eberhart, “Mystery Creatures: A Guide to Cryptozoology,” ABC-CLIO, Inc (2002) p. 547, ISBN 1-57607-283-5 Ozenkadnook tiger (in Victoria) Tassie tiger Wonthaggi monster (in Victoria) Dobsegna Waldagi | science = No | species = Thylacinus cynocephalus Temminck, 1824 }}The thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus, Greek for "dog-headed pouched one"), often referred to as the Tasmanian tiger or 'Tasmanian wolf'As well as the common alternative names, the thylacine was referred to by a range of other names, which often makes clear identification of the species in historical records difficult. Other names by which it is occasionally identified include marsupial wolf, hyena, zebra wolf, kangaroo wolf, zebra opossum, marsupial tiger, tiger cat, Tasmanian pouched wolf and hyena opossum.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thylacine "Thylacine - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia"] en.wikipedia.org 03 June 2015 colloquially, is an extinct genus of carnivorous marsupial which lived during from the early Pliocene epoch to the late Holocene epoch. Once widespread throughout Australasia, after the late Holocene, the species' population boiled down to a small population only surviving in Tasmania. Due to people associating attacks on livestock with thylacines, the population further decreased until 1936, when the last confirmed specimen died at the Hobart Zoo. After its extinction, there have been many sightings of Tasmanian tigers in Tasmania as well as mainland Australia, despite its regional extinction 2,000 years ago. Description The thylacine was a rather large, dog-like marsupial. Adults measured around tall at the shoulder and males could reach a length of from its head to the tip of its tail.[http://www.environment.gov.au/cgi-bin/sprat/public/publicspecies.pl?taxon_id=342 "Thylacinus cynocephalus — Thylacine, Tasmanian Tiger"] environment.gov.au 17 April 2017 They typically weighed between 30–34 kg (65–75 lb) by adulthood. Its head was quite large in relation to the rest of its body. Its face was gray and its eyes were bordered by white markings. Its ears were short and rounded. The creature also possessed large jaws that were flexible enough to nearly open to a 90° angle yet were relatively weak in action. On its lower back, rump and tail, there were 13–19 vertical, brown-black stripes. The rest of the body had a yellow-brown to grayish-brown colouration. However, some reports specify that the creature lacks stripes or is completely black. Its legs are short and its tail is long, at , stiff, and tapers to a point.R. M. Nowak, “Walker's Marsupials of the World” The Johns Hopkins University Press (2005) p. 118–9, ISBN 0-8018-8222-2 Behaviour The thylacine was a primarily nocturnal creature, taciturn and reclusive, but it was known to occasionally bask in the sun. Although it is usually quiet, it was known to make a "terrier-like double yap" when hunting, a deep growl when annoyed, and a whine. Some people who have claimed to have seen one noted that, when threatened, it could rear up on its hind legs and hop in a similar manner to a kangaroo. Much like dogs and cats, it was digitigrade, meaning that it walked on its toes. However, compared to canids, thylacines had longer hind legs which gave them a loping gait.[http://www.naturalworlds.org/thylacine/biology/behaviour/behaviour_10.htm "The Thylacine Museum - Biology: Behaviour (page 10)"] naturalworlds.org 18 April 2017 A thylacine's diet consisted of wallabies, small animals and birds. It was rumoured that they killed livestock; this was never substantiated but this claim contributed to its extermination and extinction. Sightings and discoveries Mainland Australia 1955 1964 1972 1973 :Read more: Doyle film 1974 1984 1987 1995 Tasmania 1937–38 1945 1947 1958 1982 1986 Papua New Guinea :Read more: Dobsegna Explanations Footnotes ;Notes ;References Category:Terrestrial cryptids Category:Quadrupedal cryptids Category:Carnivorous cryptids Category:Australian cryptids Category:Tasmanian cryptids Category:Marsupial cryptids Category:Extinct cryptids